Crime exoduster
by nicoironfistsaintchapman
Summary: What happens when a former gang member attends high school again to lay low, meet a famed Internet duo, and hell breaks loose as he confronts or runs from his past? Starts slow but builds gradually. WARNING: Violence, gore, swearing, and character deaths! R&R, first chapter fiction I've worked on, stay sweet readers! A sequel is in the making as well if you want it!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Scolding and a friendship

Here I was at a new school in a new town; it came as quickly as it would go. I knew before the year was over I would be kicked out or something happens, and I hoped to make things right with myself. I was here at the front gates of Bullworth Academy, ready to take on the world if I had to. I walked through the front gates of the school to a giant, just a tiny bit taller, and obviously by the looks of it, he wasn't very bright.

"You! Name now new kid!" He said in broken English. "Just call me Anubis." I said plainly. "You new kid number one now! Go see Jimmy over at steps!" He said as I followed his instructions. I wasn't outright afraid of him, but I knew if he was the biggest and worst to fight, whoever Jimmy was is probably a lot bigger. I went to the steps were a large crowd was, it looks like the kid might be a jock with this many people around him. I walked toward the crowd and they parted like the red sea almost as if I was being sentence to death. I soon realized this boy was not very big, muscular, or even had the undertone of a jock. He looked like some regular ole kid. He had a buzz cut, blue vest over a popped collared shirt, slacks, and a pair of white tennis shoes.

He stood up from the steps and he was definitely shorter than I expected. I towered over him despite the fact I knew the big guy not far back would probably do something. "And what do they call you my friend?" He asked. "Just call me Anubis." I said sneering at him. "I'm Hopkins, Jimmy Hopkins. If anyone of you punks wants a fight I'll be happy to show you who is boss around here!" I only chuckled and I felt a brief punch to the gut. He let us on by as the crowd of kids laughed at the not so humiliating punch he gave me. He must have given these people some reason to fear him, or not to hate him and just deal with his harassment. "The nerve on that kid!"

A kid came up next to me walking as I could sense another join my other side. The one that talked had black hair that had a fringe in front of his eye, he was Caucasian, and slender. His friend had a bowl haircut, pale, and was a little short, but just as slender as the other. "Who are you?" I asked the dark haired boy. "Sorry. I'm Anthony Padilla that is my best friend Ian Hecox." Ian gave me an awkward wave. "Anubis. Yeah the kid is small, doesn't pack much a punch despite the fact he seems to control shit." I said jokingly. "He is kind of a dick isn't he?" Ian asked. I nodded in agreement. We went to get our schedules and pick out our dorky uniforms. I really don't care about dress code violations, so I picked out whatever was there in my large size, which was nothing but a football jersey, dark slacks, and I just wore my motorcycle boots I had received as a gift.

It was an odd mix but nobody cared much to bother looking. Ian, Anthony, and I realized we had the same classes throughout most of our days so we decided to partner up if we ever had to do something together. Our first class was Chemistry with Dr. Watts. He was the typical mad scientist you really wish would blow something up before your very eyes. He seemed a little too spunky for his age, and despite this says he has been on a date with the hot cook in the kitchen. The lunch bell soon rang and us boys went to the cafeteria to see this hot lady. She was not what we expected at all, gross, fat, and she defiled the lunch policy. We also saw many cliques seated around the entire room; the typical ones we saw were jocks and nerds. There was also Preppies, and for some strange reason greasers.

I admired the greaser culture and wished for some way to talk to them. There had to be some sign up process for these kinds of things, but I decided to skip it and walk out with the two new friends I made. I looked back at the group of greasers as I soon realized the most menacing one was looking at me. He looked like the jealous type since he was holding his arm candy closer to him and he snuck a kiss before I rounded the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Confrontation, grudges, and cheating pricks

We rounded the corner to find the next class before the bell rang, despite the fact we had thirty minutes to get there, and realized it was Art Class with a woman named Mrs. Galloway. We were on the wrong floor so we found the stairs and before we could get there a redheaded girl running faster than the speed of light charge around the corner and knocked me back as she dropped her things. "Sorry…" She said holding back tears. I helped her with her things and found a book. "Edgar Allen Poe?" I asked. She nodded as she snatched the book and finished finding the rest of her things. "Are you okay?" I asked genuinely concerned. I hated seeing a girl in pain, especially on the first day of school, but she looked a little older than the rest of the crowd. "You want me to walk you back to your dorm or something?" I asked as she nodded. I waved the two boys away and tried to get her to speak about it.

I held her things as she walked with her hands in her orange skirt. She had a punk rock look to her, and I could tell she was unique compared with the rest of the crowd. We got to the girls' dorm and I sat her down on the steps to try and speak to her. "Are you okay?" I asked. "I just can't believe he would do something like this. Men are so predictable! He's such a creep I can't stand it! I knew even dating him would be a bad idea, and now he's with another girl already! Oh look at me I saved the school, people love me, and I can have anyone I want! Creep!"

She yelled bursting into tears. "Who did this to you?" I asked probably already knowing the answer. "That dick Jimmy Hopkins! He had so many girlfriends last year, and I was the only one he thought he had feelings for. I guess he is back with that bitch Mandy!" She yelled to nobody in particular. "Where is he now?" I asked blood boiling. I hated cheaters and wanted to destroy anyone of them, even if they weren't my concern. "Don't worry about it. Just stay away from him." She said calmly but with a hint of concern. "No I cannot stand people who cheat on women. You don't deserve this and I will take him out." I said walking away. I stormed around campus harassing anyone and everyone about Hopkins whereabouts. Finally I found him sucking on a cheerleaders lip on one of the lockers in the main building. He caught sight of me and told the girl to get off. "Well look who we have here Mandy."

He said jokingly as she chuckled at the dumb joke. "Beat it. I've got to have a word with sir cheats a lot." I couldn't think of anything better to say. She scoffed and walked off. "What do you want; uh boob us?" He said and I chuckled as I shoved him against the locker. "You're pretty funny for a dead man. Especially a cheating dead man like yourself." I said trying to sound menacing. "Are you challenging me?" He asked chuckling as I saw a huge crowd around us already. I caught sight of Anthony and Ian with a look of fear in their faces and the redheaded girl I saw before. "Anytime pal." I said. "Right now. In the hole." The crowd murmured and gasped as they heard this. I heard various whispers about how no challenge has ever been brought forth since the last fight with Jimmy, and there was also bloodshed, and various other things. "Lead the way." I said as Jimmy led me to the janitor's closet. What the hell?

I thought. Is he going to try and rape me in a closet? I soon realized this was no ordinary closet, he led me downstairs as people moved forward to crowd around a caged in hole. Not a very creative name for a hole, just to call it "The Hole". Jimmy jumped into the pit and started to announce what was happening.

"I have a challenger, who clearly knows nothing about my endeavors. Whatever happens, I know I will win. All of you know it to! So without further ado, welcome to the hole Anubis, if that is your real name and I sure hope it is. This is where the school settles all of its indifferences, where everyone comes to watch and place a wager. I suppose it is only fair to bet on myself, I will wage twenty dollars." He announced handing it to a fat nerd who appeared to be taking bets. It looked like everybody was betting so I decided to bet a hundred dollars on myself. I appeared to be the only one other than Anthony and Ian, and possibly the redhead. "100 dollars betting on himself, and an extra fifty coming from three others for a total of 150 dollars bet on the new kid. A majority bet on Jimmy, with 800 dollars and counting." The fat nerd announced.

I apparently bet the most, leaving the two boys with a possible 25 dollars each. Not a hefty bet but not bad nonetheless. "Let's get to it!" Jimmy said taunting me. I jumped down into the hole and realized this must have been some sewage outlet turned into a UFC ring. Jimmy was already swinging and I blocked a majority of his punches. He tried a leg sweep but I felt nothing and swung at him. It hit him in his temple and he just got even more riled up. He then hit me in my jaw causing my lip to bust. "Going to cry to mommy little girl?" He said confidently nearly everyone cheering. I wiped the blood from my lip and licked it off of my hand and chuckled with an evil smile. "Not even close boy." I said with an evil undertone.

He stepped back and I grabbed him and threw him into the side of the cage and hit him in the face nonstop. I kneed him in the stomach, kicked the back of his knee causing him to yelp, and broke his arm over my shoulder. Soon I unleashed a fury no other man could comprehend, the leader trembling beneath me, blood gushing from his mouth, nose, and any other open spot on him. "Stop!" He spat from his bloody mouth. "I give up, everything is yours!" He yelled the crowd going completely silent. I could hear a slow clap come from the audience surrounding the hole. I clearly had a fan there somewhere. I could hear laughing that sounded worse than the clapping. I turned around and saw a boy in a teal vest, dark slacks, and boots, with some strap on his wrist. He was white, had an odd haircut, and a scar on his eye. "Who the fuck is you?" I asked seeing if he was a friend of our buddy writhing in pain.

"Just a new fan of you my friend. Something that should have happened to Jimmy boy so long ago, how does it feel Jimmy, knowing there is someone that can beat you and possibly kill you?" The scarred boy said. "I don't know who you are asshole, but if you want a fight just say it!" I yelled at the odd boy. "No thank you. I already know what happens if I get in a fight with you. I've unfortunately been beaten by Jimmy already, but someone as vicious as you should be on a leash!" He said tempting me. "You're funny for a prick aren't you?" I asked. "I have to say I am impressed by this turn out of people though, not many people came to your fight last year with Russell Jimmy boy.

Funny, new people seem to get the most attention, I've only been here these few minutes and I feel new." He chuckled. "Get out Gary, before I bust your head open." I could hear Jimmy get up and scold Gary. "You aren't in the condition to do anything. You are just as much of a moron as you were when I met you. See you around!" He laughed as he walked away. "Great. Guess I have a new friend. Hey Jimmy, sorry about the face or whatever, I'm not used to seeing my own blood." I said to him sincerely. He chuckled as I got him around my shoulder. "Neither am I. Hey I'll be fine on my own, go collect your money or whatever." He said releasing himself and limping off and getting pulled up by the monster sized Russell. Found his name out now! Either way I went to collect the money and got a lot of it. I guess I found my calling. I asked the nerd who else bet on me. "Looks like, one person Zoe."

I heard the name but couldn't match a face. I looked behind me and noticed the redhead approaching. "Forgot to tell you I'm Zoe." The redhead said. "You bet fifty on me not even knowing me?" I asked surprised. "I had a feeling you would win if you were that desperate to seek out a cheater. Especially if that cheater is Jimmy, and challenging him to the battleground of Bullworth "The Hole" as most people call it. That is beside the point, I guess we have to split the profit now." She said with a smile. "You have a bad taste in guys, ones a cheater, the other is only going to give you the money you bet." I said jokingly.

"You're funny. Also dated a couple of junkies. Just to add to my list of bad boyfriends." She said laughing almost. "Fair enough. By the way I have to talk to my friends over there." I walked over to Ian and Anthony who looked at me in fear now. "So what did you guys bet on me?" I asked trying to sound casual. "We both bet 25 dollars." Anthony spoke quickly. "You didn't bet on me at all did you?" I asked knowing the answer. "Sorry man. We didn't actually think you were going to win it. You did good though, and you got our money." Ian spoke confessing. "You both bet on Jimmy?" They nodded. I shook my head and told them it was all right to have doubts. They were relieved I wasn't going to kill them.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Just on a short note I will probably upload two parts a day, there's about eleven chapters, and an epilogue all written. Let me know if you like it in the reviews! Also there are a few other works in progress including a Tekken FF, an undetermined Kick-ass FF, a massive crossover, and one finished Slender Fanfiction. I also have a sequel for both this and the Slender Fic, but if you want to see those let me know! Trust me they are pretty damn good! At least I think so... Anyways let me know if you want me to write anything else besides this. Stay Sweet Readers!**

Chapter 3: Friends in all places

Luckily I had the biggest dorm room and could fit three people, so the two idiots and I decided to share the room together. We played cards for a little bit as we were unpacking. I took out my fancy leather jacket I got as a present one Christmas; somehow it still fit despite how much I have grown. I pulled out jeans, various shirts, and pajamas. "You have a leather jacket? That means you could hang with the greasers!" Ian said almost too loud. "Yeah I guess. I've always admired the greaser culture, they seem like they would be fun companions." I confessed. "Tell us something. Is Anubis your real name or is it like a weird nickname?" Anthony asked. I chuckled at his question. "My real name is Angel. Pronounced the Spanish way. I figured Anubis was a higher demand nickname that would make history buffs shit their pants, and clearly many people here aren't. Still Anubis is a lot more menacing than the Spanish or even English pronunciation of Angel. I got the nickname from an old school, one of the many I went to." I confessed.

"Why so many?" Ian asked. They both looked dumbfounded but probably knew something was up. "I'll be straight with you guys, I got the nickname obviously from the Egyptian God of death. People thought I was he for a while; one school I went to they gave it to me after beating the principal half to death. He was being a prick and constantly harassed the female students at the school. I hate rapists, cheaters, and any kind of sexual evil. I hate rapes, I hate pedophiles, I hate people who cheat, and I hate people who do dubious things to women and children when they shouldn't. The principal had it coming and when I fight, I don't back down. That principal was my very first fight, and that was in middle school. I wasn't very big back then either, he was much larger and built than I was, I saw him bend my girlfriend over the desk and I burst into the room. She was gagged and being choked by his tie, I pushed him off and called for help. The principal soon started to punch me and I soon became so overwhelmed with rage that I beat him back. I nearly took one of his eyes out, broke his nose, permanent damage to his arms, he was in pain, in the hospital, for God knows how long. There isn't even any telling if he would be around again. He went to jail and I was the hero of future, and redeemed any past rapes. My girlfriend at the time was so choked and gagged that she nearly died in my arms. It seems like no matter whom I get close to, or touch, or even love, they just die in front of me. What happened at the bottom of the school was nothing compared to the damage I had done before. Protecting those that I love, accompanying those I can, and fighting for the weak. My motto is simple, combat the strong, and fight for the weak, wage war for love. I try my best not to be violent, but if it comes to it, I will get them down to the ground in a matter of seconds. I've defended so many people, and yet I still get shit kicked to my face. Hopefully I can see a change of pace at this school. Now I have to worry about that Gary kid going ape shit on me."

I finished my confession and they looked down in a sort of sorrow. I felt bad for unloading so much of my pressure on them it was only our first week and already they are hearing about a principal nearly dead, one of my girlfriends raped and killed. I didn't tell them that part of the story, and I figured it was already graphic enough as it is. Just then I heard a knock on the door and I told them I would get it. I opened the door and a greaser was standing in front of me. It wasn't the menacing one I saw lock lips with his arm candy, but it was the one next to him. "Hey can I come in?" He asked kindly. I waved him in. He looked around and saw the two playing cards. "Huh. Cards, one of our favorite pastimes." He scanned around my room. "Can I help you?" I asked as politely as I could. "This was the room I shared with a couple buddies last year, now I am down the way. No way! You have a leather jacket? It looks nice!" He complimented.

"Thanks. I never really got a name." I said. "Sorry, just call me Peanut. Also Johnny wanted me to come tell you he wants to talk with you. He won't beat you up though; he seems to know well after the fight. Either way just swing by the auto shop if you can, he'll be waiting. Also if you can wear the jacket, it looks sweet!" He complimented again. "Thanks. I'll be sure to visit. Is he over there now?" I asked. He nodded. "You could come over right now if you want, he doesn't like waiting. Hopefully he'll make an exception." I nodded as I threw on my jacket and Peanut proceeded to wait outside. "You're actually going there?" Anthony looked up a little freaked out. "What if they beat you up?" He asked. "I'm pretty sure I can handle it. Besides Peanut seems friendly enough, maybe they will too." I said matter of fact. I walked outside my room and followed Peanut to the auto shop feeling good doing it.

Already here and I am making friends, at least I hope so. We got there and here he was standing there with the girl on one side. "I'm Johnny. Johnny Vincent. You are the new kid that keeps looking at my woman." He said a hint of anger. "I'm not really interested in her, I was just curious about you guys. I've never actually seen real greasers before so it is kind of surreal." I said honestly. "What are you trying to say?" He asked. "I just think greasers are kind of cool. Toughest group of guys from any era, I admire the greaser culture." I stated honestly. He had a slight look of satisfaction across his face. "I'm guessing you want to be one of us." He said gesturing to my clothing. "Oh this was a gift I asked for. It would be kind of cool to be with you guys though." I said. "Well everyone around here respects you now, not just us but the whole school, and even the dropouts. We've been waiting for Hopkins to be taught a lesson. He's a huge prick you know." He stated. I shrugged my shoulders.

Soon I saw preps, nerds, jocks, bullies, and even kids I haven't seen before; orange shirts among them; walk into the territory. "What's going on? Did I do something wrong?" I asked. "You only did what was right. You actually brought a bittersweet alliance together. An alliance indirectly formed by you, everyone is yours now." A nerd appearing to be the leader of them said. "Just a small favor from all of us collectively." A blonde prep came from the group of them. "What is it?" I asked. "Get rid of Gary Smith. He has become a nuisance once again. Somehow he came back despite the events of the past, and we want him gone. Challenge him to a fight in the hole, he should not refuse." The blonde said. "Wait. The kid with the scar?" I asked as the blonde nodded. "I'm trying to stop being violent. I can't go around doing this kind of thing anymore." I said.

"Do you even realize what that Smith boy has done? He caused a riot at the school, tied the principal up, and set events into motion to destroy us. Now he wants to destroy everything in the school, and he even wants to rape women." Johnny stated. My blood was boiling hotter than it ever was before, I wanted to calm down but I didn't think I could. "Where is he?" I asked. "Nobody knows. We haven't even seen him in his dorm room. He's hiding somewhere in town, hopefully he won't be back for a while." Peanut said. "For his sake I hope he doesn't come back." I said. "In the meantime why don't we just go to bed? Wait for him so to speak." The prep leader said. I agreed and we all parted ways and went to our respective dorms before curfew. I came into my dorm room and surprisingly saw the two boys still wide-awake playing cards, only in pajamas now.

"Can't sleep?" I asked. "Just worried about our friend. What happened?" Anthony asked. "Nothing, nearly all of the kids in the school wanted to be my friends, I thought they were going to kill me, turns out they love me just because I took down the Hopkins guy. They apparently hated him since he was a douche, and now they look to me as some sort of leader. Now they want me to destroy the Smith kid that came down to the hole the other day." I explained. "Are you going to do it?" Ian asked. "I don't know. I can't risk another expulsion. Even if the kid plans on killing everyone and raping girls." I stated still a bit angry. "He wants to rape people and kill them? He seems a lot worse than I thought." Anthony said.

"I don't know. He seems to want the Jimmy kid a lot more than me though. I highly doubt his urge to rape is on a higher scale than revenge on Jimmy. I guess you never know, don't judge a book by its cover I guess. Either way I hope this year isn't a complete shit storm. Just got a load of friends, especially you guys, backing me up. Who knows anything could happen at any moment in time. Maybe tomorrow I'll wake up with you guys, or someone will be killed here, or even a rape could occur across the hall. Who knows maybe that rape will lead to a death, but I would rather not think about that. Let's just go to bed what do you say guys?" I asked. They were already slumped over in their beds and I just chuckled as I turned off the lights. Things could get better or worse, I guess its whatever tomorrow brings that determines it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: An inevitable end

I woke up and got dressed and soon realized the two roommates I had already left for class. It seemed early for them to have already left, but I already was dressed and well groomed. I decided to leave my jacket in the closet and put on my black hooded jacket. I don't understand how it is this cold already; it isn't even the middle of fall yet. I pulled on a pair of jeans and forced on my skate shoes. I sprayed some of my cologne on and walked out the door to see the hallway was empty. I questioned why nobody was here and looked at my watch. It was still at least an hour before class. I walked outside the dorm and didn't even see a prefect around and soon my questions were answered when I saw many people gathered around the infirmary.

Some people were crying, and I noticed there were police cars and ambulances close to the building. I saw photographers' flashes of cameras around the area and I caught sight of my two friends. "Hey Anthony what is going on?" I asked. "You know the kid you fought a while ago? They just found him murdered in his bed. Blood all over the place, it is a fucking mess in there." He said shuddering at the thought. I soon saw the paramedics wheeling out Jimmy's lifeless body on the gurney. I couldn't believe in the month I was here I had just gotten to know him and now he was all over the place. I saw the principal try to move things along and get kids back to their dormitories. They announced over the intercoms that the police were going to do a full investigation and interrogation of certain students. Dr. Crabblesnitch came into the boys' dorm to seek out a few people; he caught hold of Jimmy's friend Pete Kowalski, Russell, Johnny, Damon the jock, and me. We had been the last boys to see Jimmy alive, and he only took one girl from the dorm, Zoe.

We all went up to his office so he could talk to us as a group before being sent into the interview room they had set up on the balcony of the auditorium. One by one we were sent in and finally all that was left to interview was I; I was Jimmy's most frequented visitor so I was more than likely a prime suspect. That didn't make me feel very good knowing I was innocent and them probably thinking I committed a murder. "Come on in." The officer said to me. "So tell us your name please." The officer asked politely. "Angel." I replied. "I know this is probably tough for you, but I need you to cooperate as much as you can. First off what can you tell us about Jimmy?" He asked. I really didn't know how to answer this. "I've really only been around here for a month, I can tell you he isn't as bad as he seems though. Kind of rough around the edges, but he could have used a little sharpening." That didn't come out right.

"Okay. That wasn't what I was asking, I meant did he have anyone that could potentially hurt him in any way?" The officer asked remaining patient. "Not very many people. People respected and feared him, and I don't see anyone trying to kill him. Maybe except for one kid." I said. "May I ask who?" He asked. "Some kid named Gary Smith or something. Jimmy was telling me something about Gary wanting revenge, and all of this other stuff. I thought he was being paranoid but the moments I saw Gary last, he seemed crazy, but not crazy enough to commit a felony. Nobody knows where he is now." I stated bluntly. "When did you last see this Smith fellow?" He asked. "A month ago. A fight happened under the school, Gary showed up, and he left after threatening everybody. Mostly Jimmy and I." I stated truthfully. The last thing I need is a criminal record.

"Why toward you and Jimmy? Why not just towards him?" He asked. "To be honest Jimmy and I were a little worked up and we fought. I ended up winning and Gary showed up to torment Jimmy I guess. It worked and he was getting me a little worked up. I would have lunged at him but he just strolled away laughing like a maniac. I helped Jimmy up and soon we forgave and forgot, we became friends despite his time in the infirmary. I never actually thought somebody would kill him, and I don't know for sure, but I do believe it was Gary Smith." I finished sounding out of breath.

"You do realize you could be charge with battery right? This is a very serious charge, you were not directly related to the murder, and in fact it doesn't seem like it at all. However, if you did in fact visit James regularly, I am fairly convinced that you would have held back if you could. You don't seem like the type that would just beat or even kill anybody. If you hadn't visited James as much as you claim, I could easily believe you were a prime suspect. However, this is a very serious accusation on your part of believing this boy, Gary Smith, despite his anger and best efforts to threaten, and even carry out a murder, makes him a prime suspect and on the wanted list if this goes through. I hope you are fully aware that an accusation like this is not to be toyed with lightly, an innocent boy could get thrown behind bars, and murders will still be carried out. I truly hope you are one hundred and ten percent sure it is Gary. We will keep him in mind if you aren't completely sure, but we need to know how convinced you are of this." The officer explained.

"Just keep him in mind, I would rather not take the chance either." I was honest. "Thank you for your time. You may go." The officer dismissed me and I was on my way to the dorm room to find the boys. It seemed pretty empty save for the two nerds watching some sort of science fiction show. I crossed Jimmy's room and looked in and saw a small boy in a pink shirt. He seemed pretty upset, and I assumed he was a good friend of his. I walked in to try and comfort the small boy. "Are you alright?" I asked. He looked up from the tears running down his cheeks and didn't look too happy to see me. "No. My only friend was murdered in cold blood. How do you think I feel? You just had to beat him and make him defenseless huh? If he was up and ready he could have beaten the guy up!" He was nearly yelling.

"I didn't mean for him to get killed, I only just got here and shit hit the fan! I had no idea that Gary kid was back, or even who he is, and all I know is the kid I visited for weeks despite beating him up, is now dead and gone. I feel just as much regret as the next guy in line, and of course I had no idea that anybody here or anywhere had the balls to kill a kid in cold blood, if I had been there I would have fought back."

"But you weren't were you?" He asked rhetorically. "No. Jimmy wasn't a bad guy I know that for sure, he explained certain details of the previous year to me, and the reason he was at the top. Now it seems like everybody has a reason to be afraid of me. I don't want people to be afraid, and I only chose to confront Jimmy on the basis of him cheating on this girl." I pointed to the picture of Zoe. "So that means you think you are fighting for a good cause? That's how Jimmy was before the power of ruling the school went to his head. He wasn't thinking straight and if you even said the wrong thing to him you would get your head kicked in. Clearly you did well on shutting him up and teaching him to respect others. Hopefully the power won't go to your head like it did his. Look if you truly want to fight the right battle you have to have a clear head and an open mind. Otherwise the battle you fight will just turn into a slaughtering of innocent people. I hope you do the right thing and stay away from the school, everyone is hyped up and ready to kill each other now that they have actually witnessed a real murder." The boy finished.

"I don't understand. What do you mean they are ready to kill, and the slaughtering innocents, what do you mean by that?" I asked. "Trust me just pack your bags, find any friends you have made, and just leave. This school will just tumble into even more violent chaos than before; trust me you don't want any part in it. I know you became friends with those other two guys, Ian and Anthony, but you have to get them to leave with you as soon as possible. See you later." He finished as he walked off leaving me just sitting there. I wondered truly if any of this stuff would actually come to be. Either way I went to my room where the boy's were playing some card game. I quickly went for my closet to grab anything that I could.

"What are you doing?" Anthony asked quickly but calmly. I turned around and saw the two boys staring at me. "Sorry, we have to get out of here." I said bluntly. "Why? It actually is starting to get a little fun here now." Ian said scoffing. "Why? Because this school is going to end up in Hell, and I don't want any of us being a part of it." I said packing more things. "What are you talking about?" Anthony asked getting up concerned. "Pete Kowalski told me people are hyped up about being near an actual murder. They know something is up and now they want to kill each other off. We have to get out of here before Hell breaks loose." I said. "We can't just leave out of the blue. What if the cops or somebody catches us running and we get thrown in jail?" Ian asked. "They aren't going to jail us just for skipping school. At the worst they will probably send us back here." I said finishing my bag.

"How can you be so sure they will do anything? What if Pete is just talking a bunch of shit?" Anthony asked lightly laughing. I thought about that for a moment and realized Anthony was probably right. I decided to unpack again and Anthony nodded in satisfaction of actually convincing me. I still felt unsure but I felt like it was easier to humor the two rather than argue more points to them. I decided to take a quick walk around the school and saw a lot of people actually moping around. They must be putting on quite an act to be somewhat sad for Jimmy. Soon enough it was actually nighttime and people soon retreated to their dorms. I still wanted to just look around and check out parts of the school I didn't even know about. There really wasn't much to it, and it didn't seem very fun knowing I was probably now untouchable by the cliques. I decided to wander around to the Harrington House just to see the majesty of this palace looking place.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Someone asked when I admired the building. It was Derby Harrington himself. "Yeah I guess." I said. "You're welcome anytime. Just try and wear the proper attire." He said. I nodded my head in agreement as we continued staring. "You know Derby out of all the people you seem to be the least intimidated by me. Even meathead over at the football field is afraid of me. I don't really understand any of this." I said. "Well I know you couldn't have killed Hopkins. To be genuine even with the rage you showed in the hole, it doesn't seem like you would even want to kill a man. Besides you seemed to become friends after that, and you obviously can't hold a grudge. By the way are you with that townie girl? Zoe I mean." He asked. "No. I just wanted to be friends with her. I don't think I could ever date her in all honesty. Actually I couldn't bring myself to like any girl at this school since the majority has already had sex with everybody, or they're little kids. Maybe even both. This school has a wide range of unpredictable things. I haven't met a single girl worth talking to. Zoe is a good friend and all but I know we could never bond on a relational level." I said truthfully. He nodded his head.

"True. Not even my beloved Pinky is a virgin. She didn't lose it the innocent way either." He said. "What girl does?" I asked laughing a bit. I didn't realize the serious tone Derby had when he meant "Innocent". "Pinky was raped…" I stated regretting the last thing I said. "Unfortunately she was. I have no idea who did it, but over the summer she stayed here and I went north a little ways. She was one of the only preps still here along with Bif, Parker, and Gord. Gord I know is a homosexual, Bif is my right hand, and Parker I am not too sure about. Parker had more innocent blood than anyone in the house, and he did start dating a woman not too long ago. Still a group somehow caught her in the Harrington House, and she couldn't tell who they were since she was blindfolded and had some sort of plugs in her ears. All she could hear was her muffled yelling as it happened.

We got the news not too long after from Bif who was the first on the scene, but it was too late to see who did it. There weren't even any eyewitness accounts of it happening. It seems like they were there as ghosts and disappeared faster than lightning. I should have brought her with me. Anyways I don't want to bore you with a sob story I have a feeling you have things to get to." He said and I nodded. "See you around then." I said as he waved goodbye. He seems much friendlier alone than with a group, I don't think I ever would have guessed. I soon went to my dorm room and saw the boys asleep already. I quickly changed and went to bed on the far side since Ian took my bed. Hopefully this genuine friendship would still be there come tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I am already trying to update a couple of things here and there. There will be this chapter and the next until maybe Sunday night or Monday morning. I also am going to update My other story involving Slender and I might be able to post a couple there as well. I might try uploading the beginning of my Tekken Fiction, but I will be away for the weekend in Pensacola on vacation! So I won't have a computer to update from either unfortunately so I leave you with this chapter! Also check out the Slender story!**

Chapter 5: New girl in distress

I woke up to a bright room and was surprised Ian and Anthony were still in bed. I checked the calendar on my phone and saw that it was Saturday and I wondered why I would wake up early. Either way I wanted to go for a little walk around the school maybe even around town. I put my money in a wallet and shoved it into my pocket and had my phone and headphones. I put on whatever the hell I felt like listening to, which was probably a soundtrack from a movie, or maybe a little dubstep. I was always into weird music and obviously nobody could judge me for it. I walked around the perimeter of the school checking things out, occasionally saying my greetings to the greasers, jocks, or the preps. I may have also talked to the nerds in a funny medieval way since I was into a lot of things. I was a lot like most of the cliques around here, I realized I had the strength of a jock, had plenty of money like a prep, I loved greaser culture and leather jackets, and I even liked playing video games or any other stuff along those lines like a nerd. Truth is I felt like I was unique in some way.

I felt like a bully anytime people became afraid of me, and I even like the way the townies dressed. I wish I could fit into skinny jeans, and not destroy my foot in cowboy boots. Truly I also loved hanging out with the townies too, they heard about my confrontation with James, and they decided to hang with me once they knew I was cool. They also loved how I stood up for Zoe. Once I got tired of hanging around the school I decided to look around town for a little bit. I went over to the AB outlet to take the information Derby gave to me to buy one of their clothes. I went in as the bell chimed above my head and I saw a man at the counter look up and back down. "Worn in clothing is further down." He said.

"Buddy I have plenty of money to find something good." I told him and he looked back up. "Sarcasm is strictly prohibited, and so is your out of style clothing." He smirked. Just then I noticed Gord and Pinky over at the dressing room and they looked over. Gord had a wide smile on his face at the sight of me. "Excuse me. He is with me my good man." Gord said. "I have been expecting him." He explained again to the cashier. The cashier undoubtedly adored Gord in some way or form, I assumed he was a loyal customer. "My apologies." The cashier said to Gord as he waved me in. Gord walked over to me and just then Pinky took sight. "Sorry friend. Now it is quite a surprise to see you shopping here! I never knew you were into this line." He said surprised at my appearance.

"Derby said I could visit the house if I get the right clothes. I've got some money too." I said to him as I showed him the money. "So you are rich!" He almost yelled. "You could say that." I half agreed. He dragged me over to a box that looked fairly new and I assumed it was the new line. He cut the box open and I soon realized Pinky was staring at me. I turned to look at her since I noticed her in the mirror and she looked up to my face. She seemed confused. I don't think I could look at her without thinking of what possibly could have happened to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked actually concerned. She looked up at me and tilted her head like I just asked her a question in Chinese. She looked slightly Asian so maybe she didn't know English. "What?" She asked now out of her confusion. "I said are you okay?" I asked again. "Yes. Why?" She said a little too quickly. "You just look a little scared. That's all." At that statement Gord got up from what he was doing and came over looking her over. "Are you sure you're alright Pinky?" Gord asked. She got up from her spot. "I'm fine Gord. I was just thinking." She said angered. Gord scoffed at the possible idea of Pinky actually thinking. He turned to look over the line of clothing. I walked over to her.

"I know what happened to you. Derby told me. Is that what you're thinking about?" I asked as she breathed out slowly. "I try not to. It just keeps haunting me. I have to go I wish we could talk more but I have an appointment with my stylist. Bye Gord." She said trying to cheer herself up more. He waved as she walked out of the store. "She's a bit sensitive on the subject, and no she doesn't have an appointment, her schedule is as clear as a sunny day." I nodded at Gord who finally pulled what he must have been looking for. "This is the brand new line from the newly merged companies. Beautiful isn't it?" He asked. "I don't really wear clothes to get a compliment of beauty. I could say that it looks badass though. The fiery blood red over a dark blue and black is pretty awesome." I stated admiring something that didn't make you look like the Caribbean.

"What?" He asked somewhat astonished. "You don't see that? It's like a blood red fire stretching over the dark blue and black argyle." I said. "He is right Gord; it is our new line of the Magma Ocean collection. The most expensive line we have ever produced." The cashier stated proudly. "I guess you will be the first person to try it, since I don't see my size in here." Gord stated sadly. I decided to take the shirt into the dressing room and when I came out Gord looked with astonishment. "Holy mother of God! It's like the rich version of a punk style!" Gord almost yelled. "How much is it?" I asked the cashier already satisfied with how badass it really did look despite the combination. The fire was stretched over an ocean canvas with a deep blue and black combination.

"That will be about… 337.63" The cashier said. "Well damn. That is expensive." I said under my breath. "That is because you get a full weeks wardrobe worth of the shirts, plus shipping and handling, and I assume you also are a student at the academy?" The cashier said. All I could do was nod and he punched in the address and told me it would all be delivered to my room soon. I walked out with Gord by my side and I still wore the Magma Ocean shirt. "Unbelievable! You got the entire wardrobe worth!" Gord yelled in amazement. "I don't even remember agreeing to that. All I wanted was the shirt not the entire set." I stated honestly. "You don't understand do you? When you buy anything from them, you end up getting an entire wardrobe of them, not just the one you bought!" He explained genuinely excited about this since he knew he would flaunt the collection by using me.

"Fun. Now I'm going to get robbed." I said in amusement to his possible reaction. "You can easily sue whoever does it. You seem to have enough money to buy the judge, jury, and executioner!" He said in a light mocking tone. Soon I heard sounds of New Coventry sirens ringing around us and I realized we were probably in the wrong territory. Technically Gord is, but I kept my sights locked around us. "How did we end up here so quickly?" Gord asked. "Time flies when you're genuinely worried." I said honestly. He looked at me with his eyebrow lifted up and he studied me. "What can you possibly be worried about? Look around at all the grease balls; they've noticed you. However are they going to worry about you? They are afraid of you, and so is nearly everybody else."

He said. "Why would they be afraid of me? I wasn't the killer!" I almost yelled, as he looked at me very concerned now. "Are you a little confused? Everybody knows you and Hopkins became the greatest of friends despite his vegetable state. Nobody thinks you killed him; they just think you are full of more rage than anybody. You battered Hopkins with an iron fist, and you had no true reason to do it. People are afraid because they think you are the next generation of fighter. Nobody has ever bled more than Hopkins did when you faced him that day. People don't want to see their blood, teeth, or otherwise flying in front of their face as it is torn by your fists, James was getting something like that sooner or later, but seeing all of that flesh torn from his skin…" He tried finishing but we heard screams from the distance. "Was that a woman or a small child?" Gord asked unsure. I tried to run to where the yelling was and finally found someone being pushed around by a group of thugs I haven't seen before.

"Son of a bitch…" I said to myself. I knew whom these guys were before I came to Bullworth, but I never realized they would actually roll through town. Soon it looked like the toying around was over and they finally started forcing the person to the ground. They tried defending themselves with pepper spray and could only walk two paces before being brought back down. I had enough and I ran toward the group with a brutish amount of force. I could hear Gord yelling to me but I ignored him and continued running. I soon saw the person was a girl but I couldn't recognize it since this was the darkest alley in all of Bullworth. There was two large men, three average sized men, and one small girl that was the one being pushed. I ran over and connected my fist with the side of one of the larger ones faces and they fell, I then proceeded to kick one of the average men and he fell into the wall hard and hit his head.

The other two average sized guys tried coming at me from both sides but soon Gord and two greasers actually worked together to help me in the fight. Then I could focus back on the largest man along with the other who had gotten back up. I connected fists with the larger man's face and he could immediately feel pain in his eye as he stumbled to another part of the alley clenching the flesh surrounding his eye. The other large man hit me in the stomach causing me to bend over in pain; I had clearly underestimated the power he had. Soon I regained strength and kicked him hard in his knee causing it to lock hard in place and I kicked the back of his other knee causing him to fall writhing in pain. I realized there large man I hit in the eye was bleeding profusely and he flicked out a knife from his pocket.

"Fuck I knew this was going to happen." I prepared myself for whatever was coming and I soon heard a familiar voice call from the other end of the alley. "Stop! Boys' come on back here." The voice rang in my head since the day I first met him so many years ago. I looked at the large man who had the knife as he put it back in his pocket passing by me with a large grin on his face revealing his rotting teeth. The other large man regained what was left of him and stumbled over to the man and the other three medium men walked over clearly unhurt by the fight. The girl soon got up and I offered a hand and she took it. "You alright?" I asked. All she could do was nod since this was clearly something she never experienced. I looked over to the man that called his men's attention.

It was the man that everyone called "Phantom". Nobody at Bullworth knows who he is but me. Of all the places we could have met after years of not calling, or even sending a greeting card. Bullworth had to be the place this dangerous empire of a gang had to roll in on. I could see the Phantom and his signature smile that struck fear into the hearts of those that knew him, it only meant one thing was coming: Death. This time it wasn't heart gripping like his usual smirks, grins, or otherwise usually was. This time it definitely meant something more than just someone being killed. This smile I came to recognize was one of familiarity with an old friend, and he knew exactly whom I was. "Anubis. It has been a long time my old friend. These are the new boys I have put in place of you. They have been under my wing since I saw you stage your death so well. I cannot believe they call me the Phantom, they should be handing that name to you. Everybody truly thought you had died, and you managed to fool everyone but me." He said chuckling maniacally.

"What do you want? Why are you here?" I asked trying to hide the girl behind me. "Why do you care? I honestly thought you would be quite happy to see me. Especially knowing these men I thought were better than you at fighting. As it so turns out you haven't slipped a bit, and you even added your own technique. I'm very impressed." He added. "I don't care. Leave Bullworth now!" I said definitely getting agitated. All he did was chuckle at someone actually threatening him. "You must have grown a superiority complex. How amusing. Might I suggest why you don't want to catch up? Perhaps we could grab a drink and sulk in our new lives. After all our gang has grown ever so much. You left us just before we could settle in." He started chuckling again.

"Just face it Anubis; you have nowhere left to go. I have found you. However, I shall let you be on your way before my Australian friend here, who mind you has been a hunter most of his life, breaks out of his calm state and takes you out with his knife." He pointed to the bleeding eye man who had the knife drawn to reveal how dangerous it really looked in the light. The man chuckled lightly as the six men retreated to wherever their hideout must have been. The prep and two greasers looked at me in utter shock and definite fear of who I might have been before coming here. I turned to the girl who was very shaken up over what had happened. I have to admit she was very beautiful, she had curls drooping down to above shoulder length, brunette or black hair, she was a bit pale, but I assumed it was from fear, and she had some makeup on that was now smudged around her beautiful cloudy eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked trying to help her regain composure. "Thank you." Was all she could utter and her voice was very cute too. "What is your name?" I asked trying to be polite. "Catie. My name is Catie Wayne." She said. "Nice to meet you. Not the best circumstances to meet, but I promise you, you won't get hurt again." I said as genuine as possible. She still had the spray firmly gripped in her right hand looking ready to spray at anybody who had the wrong idea. "Why were you here in New Coventry?" I asked calmly. "I was trying to find the school. The academy." She said quickly. "All of us actually go there." Her eyes went wide with fear and I knew she thought the worst.

"No, the guys who attacked you don't go there. Just the three behind me." The three boys approached from behind and she still looked skeptical. "This is Gord, Peanut, and Norton." I introduced the three boys who just nodded at the sound of each of their names. "Come on, I'll walk you there." I said trying to help her. She pressed close to me as I walked and this probably wasn't the only thing that happened to her. If she was looking for the school, there was no way she must have just gotten to Bullworth. She may have been dropped off around here or Blue Skies Industrial, and usually nearly any girl crossing them turned on the townies. She must have had to defend herself with the spray or anything else she could have had, ran from them, ended up calming down close to New Coventry, but got lost along the way, ended up getting caught by the gang, and usually if someone ran it had to end up in a chase. That is more than likely when I ended up coming after getting chased around town. I wanted to hear her story though since all of this assumption would probably get me nowhere.

"Are you okay Catie?" I asked noticing she was gripping tighter than ever. She looked up at me and nodded. We were close to the bridge and she still held tight. "So, how did you get here?" I asked trying to break the ice. "I was dropped off near the Industrial park by a cab. A lot of the guys there are gross. I tried moving quickly but I ended up close to New Coventry as you call it. I tried asking different people where the school was and I ended up nowhere. I crossed the mansions, backtracked close to the carnival somehow, went through the plaza where all the stores were, and I ended up going back to that place, that's when those guys got me." She said telling a short life story. "Did you run into any other troubles here?" I asked concerned.

"Not much. The guys at the park just whistled and stared me down. They didn't do anything though. The guys around New Coventry were a bit like them, but they actually tried sounding considerate. Went to those mansions and realized a bunch of those weird guys like your friend just looked at me like I was some sort of alien. Went back to New Coventry and those guys were the biggest problem of my day. Once again thanks for helping me." She said as I nodded. We got to the school and I realized prefects were out and about so I had to get her somewhere quick. The girls' dorm were being heavily guarded but the boys' dorm was unfortunately where I had to take her. "Why are you taking me there?" She asked breaking grip.

"The girls' dorm is being guarded like crazy now, and the principal or really any authority figure that could check you in without causing a riot isn't here. I know that you're thinking of what I might do, but trust me I don't want to do that. I have two friends in my room that could probably spare their beds. They can go and rest their eyes somewhere else, and they definitely aren't like that either. Just trust me, if the prefects see a stranger on campus they are going to get riled up. Now come on." I said trying to get her to come with me. She nodded half agreeing and we went to the boys' dorm, seemingly without much trouble. I went to the far dorm room where I slept and went in there. The door opening shocked the two boys' somehow still awake. "You okay dude? You look like shit." Ian said chuckling. "I've been through shit. Also is there any way you guys can spare the beds?" I asked. "Why? It's not like we are getting a new roommate." Anthony said. I then pulled Catie in and they jumped up surprised at this. I knew they were probably thinking the same thing.

They had a wide smile on their faces. "It's not what you idiots think. Trust me, she's had a rough day and the girls' dorm is guarded like crazy. It'll be like breaking into Alcatraz to get past the prefects and volunteer officers. She needs somewhere to stay safe and I really need one or both of you to give the beds up." I said trying to convince them it was a matter of her safety. The smile wiped off of their faces they looked at each other approvingly. "So what happened exactly?" Ian asked. I explained everything that happened, why she is here, and the fact that she is going to be starting at the school. "Alright fine. We'll try and room with someone else." Anthony said as Ian looked at him in some sort of shock. "What? We? I am not going anywhere." Ian said matter of fact. "Ian. She has had a rough day. Just leave it alone. Come on." He said trying to win over Ian as he always did.

"Fine. Let's go." Ian said still disapproving of this. "Sorry." I mouthed to Ian. The two boys left and Catie and I were left in the room. "So pick a bed I guess. If you need to change or something I won't look." I said. "No shower?" She asked kind of disgruntled. "Sorry. They've been down since a couple days ago, but once you get a room in the girls' dorm you have access to shower galore. For now you kind of have to change." I said telling the truth. She just sighed and told me to look away. I obeyed the command and looked at the wall or checked my phone or something. I had received multiple texts from Gord somehow. I thought he was following me but according to this I guess not. I sent a text telling him she was okay, we were in the dorm, and she is spending the night with me. He just sent a text back saying he was back at the Vale spending his night there while the greasers went back to the tenements. After that no more texts were sent or received.

Catie said it was okay to look and she was wiping off the makeup from that day in front of the broken mirror. I looked at her as she did that and saw that she was quite beautiful. Telling her that now would probably give her the wrong idea of me so I decided to stay courteous and keep my mouth shut. She noticed me looking as she wiped the other eye and gave a small smile. "You can talk to me you know. We don't have to sit in an awkward silence." She told me but I couldn't think of anything to say. "So where are you from?" I asked. She just looked at me with a smirk. "Are you really going to try and make small talk after today?" She asked jokingly. It was good to see she was perked up almost out of the blue. I guess I didn't have to make a corny joke to get her to laugh. "I guess asking what your favorite color is out of the question too then?" I asked back and she giggled a bit. "I have a question for you…" She said after she was finished and she lay down on the bed next to mine. "Who was that guy?" She asked.

I wished she didn't ask me that, but I knew I had to gain her trust somehow. "Childhood friend. He's a bit of a prick." I said matter of fact. "I figured. How did you really know each other, and I was listening when he was saying all of that stuff about the gang, and you faking your death. Just tell me." She said with a smile. Damn that was a beautiful smile.

"I guess I should start from the beginning. We met back in grade school and he always was a dick. He hit on girls of all ages and didn't care if he offended someone. He knew he could get away with nearly anything and so he decided to create an amateur local gang back where we lived in Florida. He was obviously the leader; he took a whole bunch of fighting lessons, and taught everybody how to fight. By the time we got to middle school the gang had grown from us and the other ten, to nearly an entire school. The gang grew quickly when we ran crappy rings, prize fighting, and other things. We sold pictures out of dirty magazines; mind you, I stole most of the magazines from my cousin's closet. He didn't care as long as he was making profit as well to pay for more. Soon the rings we ran grew from simple pirating of movies, to drug trafficking. We ran the youngest gang in all of Florida, and to be honest we loved the power we had. Soon he became a little more corrupt and I tried convincing him that we were in too deep. All I wanted was childhood fun, but soon he actually bought weapons for the gang. It was from some street arms dealer, and soon he began getting contacts from around the world. He did have the smarts to pull it all off, and he did have an ancestor that was leader of the mafia. Soon he collected more money, power, and women. I couldn't fight for a group who treated women like that; I was raised a little better than that. I tried opting out of the gang but he told me the only way out was in a wood chipper. Believe it or not he owned a whole bunch of places when we started high school, and finally I knew I had to do something. I couldn't face him because he had so much power and influence that if anyone even pulled a box-cutter on him they would take them down. The only option I found that could get me out from the gang and dying: fake my death."

"By the time I planned this out we had grown into a media empire that had become well known for several reasons, most of them bad. The people knew me well, and the cops knew me because I hung out with the Phantom. Nobody truly saw his face since he wore a mask or got blurred on television, and cops wanted me. The only way I could see myself out from the life was to stage a good death. Unfortunately I had to sacrifice another man's life and a heap of cash to make it all go away. The man planned suicide anyway so he really felt like he had nothing to lose. Finally I was gone, I disappeared from the picture, people forgot about me, and now here I am in a school that depends on killers for protection. I hadn't gotten off on the right foot and fought a kid to help satisfy a girl, not in the sexual way, but to get back at him for cheating. He was hospitalized but I visited mister king of the school before he was permanently dethroned"

"He was killed in the infirmary. Nobody knows who did it but people are skeptical and believe it was this psycho Gary Smith that did it. So here we are. You're sitting there listening to my story, and here I am giving my only confession to a girl I just met." I finished and she looked at me not even surprised by anything I said. She must have been in the life at some point but I highly doubt a girl like her could be. She did look surprisingly calmer than before which I thought was good. "You seem to fight for what's morally right in the world. You seem like a heroic type in a way. You'll just step in and fight for what you think is right. I just have to ask if you are set for life and have already been through high school, why are you here?" She asked genuinely concerned.

"New identity. I had to mask that I formally was somehow, and the only way to do that is with a new identity. Officials are so corrupt it's easy to pay them off." She giggled at the true statement. "What's your real name then?" She asked curiously. "My new name or old one?" I asked back jokingly and she laughed. "Real one. The old name you had." She said putting air quotes around old name. "Nicolas." I said not giving my last name. She nodded and looked at me with those beautiful eyes. "I assume your real name is Catherine?" I asked. She nodded and smiled. I could tell she was blushing as she looked away. "I'm sorry I have to say this but when you have a child one day you have to name him Bruce."

I said jokingly and she got the reference and laughed. "I'll be sure to keep my last name when I get married." She stated smiling. "Saving yourself huh?" I asked. She looked at me with questionable intent. "Are you saying there is something wrong with that?" She asked pouting. "No. Not many people these days is that strong, not even the girls. I admire that you won't fall prey to societies standards." I said in all honesty. "Oh please. You had to have slept with someone. Don't act like you admire that quality." She said in a mocking but joking tone. "I do admire that. I guess I do have another confession for you. I have never had sex either. Saving myself." I said being serious.

Her joking smile extinguished. "Really? I have never met a single guy that has actually said that. Let alone says he won't wait for the one." She put air quotes around the one. "I am. I'd much rather get married first rather than worry about how many girls I could have caught AIDS from. Trust me I think there are more cons about sex than pros. The only pro I can think of is that you gain experience. I could think of a million cons interjecting that one statement. I definitely want to wait." I said honestly. "Then I admire that about you. I truly thought you were staring at my breasts when I was walking with you." She said smiling slightly. She was very real in her statement about the admiration, but I could tell she was joking about the staring.

"Don't assume what you can't understand." I said almost sounding philosophical. She tilted her head and looked at me in wonder. "So were you looking at my boobs?" She asked suspicious. "Not really. I may have quickly glanced but nothing too forward." I said chuckling but actually confessing. "You bitch!" She said laughing and throwing a pillow. It hit my arm when I blocked it and I just laughed back. "I never said thoughts don't cross my mind. I just would prefer to wait." I said truly. "Really? What are you thinking now?" She said flirtatiously. I shook my head and lay on my back. I could still sense her staring at me waiting for an answer.

"I'm thinking you should get some rest before you are forced out of your bed in the morning." I said looking at her. "They force you out of bed here? Great I picked a great school." I laughed explaining Ian and Anthony would probably get pissed if she were still there. "You fell for the advertisement too?" I asked. "Yeah. Fucking brochure led me here." She answered truthfully. I was a bit surprised she swore because she seemed like a sweet girl. Still you can't judge a person based off of their swearing alone. Obviously everyone swore at least once in his or her life. Clearly this girl knows her words too. Obviously you can't judge a person by how they act either, people thought I fought for the right reasons all of my life, and most of them still don't know about my true past. Catie ended up explaining a bit about herself too, and it turns out she was popular on the Internet for a long time.

She created an alternate personality she calls Boxxy. Turns out people either love her or hate her; she ended up being labeled the "Queen of the Internet" at some point. Soon she must have dropped off the face of the web at some point and nobody really knew where she went. She even showed me her videos during the night and it gave me quite the laugh. I honestly wouldn't even believe Catie and Boxxy were the exact same person. Either way she looked beautiful as both Boxxy and Catie. She promised she would put on a little Boxxy live performance at some point. I definitely was going to hold her to that. She was too damn cute to not see a live performance of her crazy character. Soon we finally went to bed and slept through the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Who the fuck is Smosh?

I woke up and saw that Catie was still sound asleep and looked cozy for just being torture the night before. I guess this was probably the safest place in her opinion. Still I couldn't help but wonder when the boys would wake up and probably pester us endlessly. I realized today was Sunday and concluded they would indefinitely still be asleep. I checked the time and realized it was around ten in the morning. I realized I slept in the Magma Ocean shirt and the rest of my odd outfit and tried to change into something else. My ruckus only woke Catie up who was definitely still groggy as hell. She clearly didn't want to wake up from whatever dream she was having. "Are you okay?" She asked slowly.

"Sorry Catie. I was just finding something else to wear. I must have slept in these clothes. " I realized that I was pretty much half naked and she chuckled. "What clothes?" She asked sarcastically. I went back to dressing myself again and wore a graphic tee, jeans, and I decided to leave my jacket in the closet. I kicked off the motorcycle boots I still had on and put on a pair of decent enough shoes. "You got anything to wear in your bag?" I asked realizing how stupid and kind of perverted my question was. "Yeah… Also they have a uniform thing going on here right?" She asked and I nodded. "I don't follow it though. The prefects are morons and don't really care about the uniform policy. They'll just tell you change your stupid shirt or something. So I don't really follow it." I said. She got up out of her bed and walked over to her bag. She pulled out some clothes and I turned to walk out of the room. I couldn't help but take a quick look back and saw she was checking her stomach in the mirror.

She had her shirt off, but a bra on. I noticed she had a large bruise stretching from her abdomen to the side of her. "What is that?" I asked curiously. She turned quickly and covered herself surprised I was still here and looking at her. "It's okay Catie I won't hurt you. Just let me see it." I said. She shook her head and I approached carefully knowing she put the pepper spray on the dresser behind her. "Catie. I just want to see the mark. I'm not going to touch you or anything." I told her trying to help her. Finally she gave in and showed me the bruise. It was a bit smaller than the mirror made it out to be but it was still big nonetheless. "Was that from the gang last night?" I asked now concerned. "No. I'm being honest and don't laugh." She said. I nodded and told her to continue. "I sleepwalk sometimes and I fell pretty hard on some concrete." She said.

I raised an eyebrow trying to believe her. "Concrete doesn't leave a bruise like that Catie." I said trying to see if she was lying. "I'm being serious. It was like landing on a wall when I fell." She pleaded her innocence and truth. I still didn't buy it but I would much rather leave it alone and let her win instead of argue and lose her. "Alright. Do you want to go to the nurse?" I asked and she shook her head with a look of innocence. "Alright. I will tell you when the coast is clear so you can walk out of here without getting noticed. When the other guys find out a girl is staying they'll think the wrong thing. Trust me that isn't how you want to start your day here." I said and she nodded and went back to dressing herself. I looked away quickly and stood guard outside the door waiting for her to be done. I caught sight of Ian and Anthony and they were talking to a camera?

I didn't know what to think of this and wondered why they were doing that. It just looked kind of crazy. I called the boys' attention and they walked over holding the camera down and turning it off. "You guy's filming a documentary or something?" I asked politely. Anthony shook his head and Ian still stood firm with the camera. Something really was up, and they had no reason to be defensive about it. "You guys filming gay porn now?" I said chuckling as the two yelled no. "Don't be ridiculous we have girlfriends." Anthony said. "Really? Filming a dedication video to them or something?" I asked knowing I was breaking down the walls. "Well not really. Anthony's girlfriend is visiting in a couple of weeks." Ian said brushing the original question off.

This peaked my interest. "Are you dating a college girl Anthony?" I asked crossing my arms and chuckling at this guy who I never knew was a total player. "No… If I was there wouldn't be a problem though since all of us are seniors." He stated an obvious fact to all of us. "Okay so what is the camera for then?" I asked the question again. "We're just filming videos for the Internet." Ian said casually. "Really? Jesus is everybody at this school Internet famous?" I asked them indirectly and in disbelief. "What do you mean? Ian and I have a channel called Smosh. Who else is here from being on the web?" Just at the perfect moment I heard Catie walk out, but I realized she probably shouldn't have come out until my go. "Right there."

I said pointing to her as she walked up. "What did I do?" She asked with a smile. "Who is she? I thought you just met her." Ian asked. "Never really had a proper introduction did we? Ian, Anthony, meet Catie Wayne; also known by her Iconic Queen of the Internet persona: Boxxy." I said introducing the three. "Wow… You look a lot different in real life." Ian said shaking her hand politely. "Yeah I don't have all the makeup she has. Plus it was just a character and all that. You actually seem to know who I am though so I guess that's good." She said with a smile. "Do you know who we are?" Anthony asked now interested in the conversation. "Yeah, you do the crazy if this were real videos right? Smosh?" She asked now they all laughed a bit and it was great to know they could get along. Still…

"What the fuck is Smosh?" I asked. They all looked at me in shock as if I spoke a demonic language. "What I just haven't heard of the word, or the videos, or even you two." I said matter of fact. "Well the word doesn't exist to answer your first point, the fact you don't at least know our videos is a surprise, and clearly when you met us you weren't very star struck like the usual crowd. It seems like the rest of the school doesn't notice us either." Anthony explained. "That still doesn't answer my question. Besides we live in practically the middle of nowhere, and usually people out here don't have good Internet." I said trying to explain my point back. Anthony led all of us back to our now divided room and pulled out a black carrying case.

"I guarantee the Internet doesn't work here, I have already tried." I said knowing there was a laptop in the case. "It's always fun to try." Ian said with a smile. I shook my head and waited for Anthony to log in, which I knew at this point is almost impossible. Somehow Anthony logged into his account, and pulled up one of their videos. I watched and I will admit that I laughed, and I mean how couldn't you if the guys were actually funny. I was surprised beyond measure to see how popular these guys were, and how nobody at Bullworth had any clue who they were. We all eventually walked out of the boys' dorm, and at this point class must have begun and the worst that could possibly happen is they spot Catie and book her. I had to bring her to the principal without her getting spotted. Even though we managed to get there the prefects caught sight every now and then but thought nothing of it.

She looked small and young enough to be mistaken for a prepubescent kid. The Smosh duo followed me to the principal's office as well and we talked our way past Ms. Danvers. "Dr. Crabblesnitch I have a new student for you. She said she just transferred from a school out of the county. Her name is Catherine Wayne." I said as Crabblesnitch searched his records. He hadn't taken notice of Catie or I so we stood put. He finally turned to look at us as he pulled her record from the shelf. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance young lady. You seem to be a charming young woman by the looks of your record, you have decent grades, you manage to stay out of trouble, and by the looks of it there is only one infringement on your record, but it has been waved off. Luckily your behavior isn't the issue that most students have at our school, is that right Nicolas?" He asked looking at me.

"Don't call me that." I said trying not to explode. "If you followed the proper attire and respected our rules on fighting there wouldn't be an issue." He turned back to Catie. "Now young lady I am afraid the girls' dorm is full up, and unfortunately that little Gauthier girl won't give up her so-called accessory room. You'll have to room in the boys' dorm or you have to stay somewhere in town." He said matter of fact. "I can't go back to town though. I've already been through a lot. Could I have a pick of my room if I ended up staying in the boys' dorm?" She asked politely, and I knew our friendship had meaning when she turned and winked. "If you must." Crabblesnitch groaned rubbing his eyes.

"Can I room with him?" She asked nodding her head to me. "Just keep your nose clean young lady. I don't want any sort of misconduct or bantering of any kind while you're there. Especially if it involves a pregnancy scare; this school has already suffered enough." He said looking like he was going for an explanation. "I told her about what happened." I said solemnly. "How did you find out so quickly?" He asked. This confused me, it had only been a small amount of time since James' death, and everyone knew about it. "I don't understand sir. You are talking about Jimmy right?" I asked. Suddenly I knew Crabblesnitch regretted saying anything.

**A/N Cliffhanger! What exactly is Crabblesnitch hiding? Will a sad truth come out, or something everybody will regret? How will Ian and Anthony react? Find out soon readers! Stay Sweet!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Ransom of the Bronze and Platinum

Crabblesnitch realized his slip up would only peak my curiosity. "Dr. C, tell me. Everyone will know about it eventually. Keeping this to yourself will not help." I said trying to convince him. Ian and Anthony were starting to walk up behind me and Catie got up and backed up to the back wall. I slammed my hands on the desk to wake the principal from whatever dreamlike state he was in. "Now! What happened Dr. C? Who is the victim this time? Clearly you're afraid of going to the police for this one, and I want to try and help if I can." I said trying to get through but he stood up and looked me square in the eye; realizing we were similar in height. "What makes you think that you can help anybody? Resort to your act of aggression? I'm afraid we cannot negotiate with these street terrorists!" He yelled into my face. "What do you mean? They kidnapped someone didn't they? Who kidnapped them?" I started yelling as much as he did and he retreated to his desk to find the tape and remote.

He put in the video and played, as white noise was the only available thing on screen. Then a familiar logo flashed on the screen, but the strange thing was I hadn't seen it in years and watching it flash on the screen felt like a nightmare. It was a logo of a generic alien head, but it had a large scorpion tattooed across his face along with an animation of the alien sticking its tongue out which was the scorpion tail. I knew exactly what this was and realization came over me. Then a group of men had two people strapped to a chair and paper bags over their heads covering their identity. The men around them had either ski masks or hockey masks covering their faces. They were holding weapons of nearly every kind to show their strengths, and their weaknesses. Soon a man walked into frame from the darkness and stood between the two boys. I knew who this was immediately since he had done this kind of thing for so long behind my back. Why the hell was he showing this video to Crabblesnitch? Soon he lifted the bags up to reveal two familiar faces that had been beaten half to death.

"You may know these students Doctor. On my right is the one I call Platinum, and the other I call Bronze. Or as you may know them as Derby Harrington, and Ted Thompson, you see I can be a reasonable person Dr. Crabblesnitch, and to be honest I would rather not kill children. However, I do enjoy inflicting pain on them as much as my friend who you may know." There was a pause and I knew that he would rat me out when he gets the chance. "You may know this boy as Gary Smith." I looked at the screen wondering why he would mention him. He soon came into frame laughing along the way like he did the first day I saw him.

"Did you miss me? I bet you did. Now I know what you're thinking: I need to get the police to tag and bag Gary Smith right? You are wrong my friend, and you probably even think that I killed Hopkins right? Once again you have lost, and this can go on forever. Unfortunately killing isn't necessarily my style, and truthfully I would rather not be on death row. However, these fine gentlemen surrounding me have absolutely nothing to lose. I do have something to say though if I may. The killer does happen to be amongst the Bullworth town general population, and I can narrow it down for you. One of the people in this gang is responsible for carrying out a crime I could never bring myself to commit. However, you know what crime I can and always will commit? Blackmail. I could easily take your ass to court Crabby, especially if the general population of Bullworth as well as the police, found out about your affair with a female student on campus." Then a short video showed of Crabblesnitch and definitely a student here doing unspeakable things. I wanted to punch Crabblesnitch so bad, but I knew them talking about me was soon to come.

I wanted to stay on his good side for the time being and it took every fiber of my being not to punch him. I could only recognize the red hair I saw the first day I came swinging around.

"So here is how this is going to play out. You will meet my demands as well as theirs. You see they have come a long way to play with a forgotten friend, and all I want is something as well. My demands are met as follows, you will make me the controller of all that goes on in the school, and if possible the town. I want to make sure Bullworth understands the power of a teenage boy. This well known gang, all they want is their old friend, and you happen to be harboring them. He goes by many different names, but I know that he will undoubtedly be standing in your office as of right now. So go ahead and look at their friend and wave Crabby, and all we need is him dropped off at the location sent through the mail, and you will get your rich scum and your school spirit back. Otherwise Platinum and Bronze here; will get melted into something that stands on a pedestal at the school. Of course if you haven't figured out who their mystery friend is, he is more than likely hanging out with that new girl. We finally remembered her name, it is Catherine Wayne, have fun Crabby, and say hi to the school for me." He said as the screen cut into white noise again and faded out. I knew it was coming and I knew that I could fight them if it ever came to it. I just never realized they could get Smith on their side, from how James explained, he was a tactician and never took any sort of help from anybody. He had others doing his dirty work for him, and all he had to do was sit back and watch everybody tear each other apart.

Now this was a far more dangerous situation that I was familiar with and that he was not. I waited for the inevitable yelling that was going to ensue from the chaos witnessed on screen. Catie would more than likely be the only one defending me, and the fact I never told either of the boys' makes it that much worse. I turned to look at them and try explaining. "Guys. I never meant for any of this to happen. I have to tell you this, but I have a feeling you have already figure it out. I was in that gang once, but I never took too kindly to it. I ended up quitting the life for good and move on, change my identity, and hopefully start a new life. I don't want you guys involved in this stuff because they are a lot more dangerous than you think. Hell the leader who knew anything and everything trained me, and I don't want to endanger you guys further. If you want you can go to class and leave me to it. I have to face these guys alone." I said realizing Catie came up behind me.

"You can't do that. They will kill you on sight. Did you see the weapons they were carrying?" She asked concerned. "Catie I know it sounds bad, and the only option I do have is to get killed. It is the only way this can end." I said knowing that I had to face my demons. "But you can't. I won't let you." She said and at this point I was tired of her pleading for my life. "Catie you don't understand. Why are you so concerned about me anyway? I saved your life and now I am going to save everyone else's by doing this! What don't you understand about this? Why try and fight for my life now when there is nothing you can do?" I screamed at her as she burst into tears. "Because… I…" She swallowed hard.

I felt Anthony's hand rest on my shoulder. "If you need it… Ian and I got your back. We actually have guns hidden. I don't think it would be wise to go at it alone. Everyone needs someone in their lives to help them, whether they admit it or not. This is one of those times you refuse to admit it, but you know this is the time you need help more than anything. Let us help you fight them. We can stop these guys together." He finished with Ian nodding confidently. "This isn't a time to play heroes guys. Your experience with weaponry doesn't compare with what these guys can do. I don't want to be the cause of the end of your careers. Same with you Catie." I said looking at her and she nodded through falling tears. "We're willing to do what's right. Like you do." Ian said. I looked down ashamed that I had caused such a mess unwillingly. Catie finally calmed and adjusted herself. "I'm with you too." She said nodding.

I nodded back and breathed out slowly. "If we're going to do this, we can't do it alone. We definitely need a lot of backup too. Hopefully someone around here has shot a gun at least once in their life." I said as they straightened up and smiled. "No. You will not put any more students in danger, I refuse to let you…" But Crabblesnitch was cut off by a massive explosion, and it made all of us shake in the room. "What the fuck was that?" Anthony asked. "I don't know." I said as I ran out of the room and saw a frenzy of students running around yelling things about being attacked by aliens or something. I jumped over the railing to the front doors and saw a horror of a sight. Ian, Anthony, and Catie soon came behind me and we looked at this together. "They're here." I said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Attack

Helicopters, full trucks, weapons, and more things than you can imagine rolled through the school firing on anything they could. "Anthony where are the weapons?" I asked. "They're still in the boys' dorm!" He yelled over a massive explosion too close for comfort. "We need to move then!" I said about to run when somebody caught me. "Wait! The school has a defense system for terrorist attacks, perhaps one of you could stay behind and control them!" Crabblesnitch said. "I'll go!" I said but Ian cut me off. "No, I'll stay here, you guys go get the guns and distribute them!" He yelled. "Ian? Why are you doing this?" Anthony asked.

"Anthony, just go. We're going to run out of time if you don't!" Ian said. "Let's go guys!" Catie yelled, as she was halfway down the steps. "Good luck." Ian said. Anthony nodded and gave him one last hug before we went. They were like brothers no doubt; a connection I wished I could hold onto without trouble. "Fucking hurry up!" Catie yelled as I came down with Anthony and we made our way to the dorm. Two armed men stopped us and I quickly jumped at them and took them to the ground grabbing their weapons and shooting them. "Take these!" I tossed them the guns and extra ammo. These guys were planning to stay for a while. I kicked in the door to the dorm and made my way to the room we all stayed in. I rummaged through the room and found nothing.

"What the fuck I thought you said they were here?" I asked. He then clicked a button he had hidden somewhere. The mirror turned around and there was an arsenal of different weapons. "Is this what you guys do while I'm gone?" I asked in shock and awe. "Ian thought we should've been more prepared. So here is a little surprise we got from one of our fans." I was still amazed at the amount of guns they kept hidden behind my back. Truly I was envious. I turned to see Anthony holding what appeared to be an RPG launcher. "What the fuck? Somebody sent you that?" I asked. I could still hear heavy explosions and gunfire outside. "A former General in the Military if you can believe it." He said proudly holding it.

"Fuck me. I guess your humor reaches any audience." I said taking it and attaching it to my back. I knew this would come in handy against those attack choppers. The bastards were a lot sneakier than I thought. I grabbed a couple semi-automatic pistols, fully automatic assault rifle, and stuffed anything else in the bag. Anthony carried it along with some good high-grade weaponry I never knew existed. The Internet must have been paying off big time to get stuff like this. I was clearly in the wrong career. We made our way around and saw the front half of the boys' dorm, get completely shattered before our very eyes. We jumped out and caught sight of some random foot soldiers heading towards us. We dispersed of them quickly when we realized they must have never even shot a gun before. Half of them clearly forgot to turn off the safety and check for weapon jams.

"He's hiring amateurs now. That gives us an advantage." I said to myself but Anthony caught it and chuckled. We had to rally up anyone who had fired a gun, and to be honest it was harder than we anticipated. Especially since we were being shot at while covering our ass. Luckily Ian provided good cover with the cannons that Crabblesnitch had told him about. We went through the shop area to find good coverage from attackers. It seemed like Ian had shot down a couple of choppers before I could have fun with their toy. One of the choppers had crashed through the shop and damaged most of the area. We asked certain greasers and others hiding here if they had fired a gun, and with our luck they were probably the best backup we could get. Every greaser had at least fired one and hit accurately so we let them use some. The information they gave us about the accuracy was no joke, and it actually caught me off guard seeing these guys pierce right through the enemy lines.

We made our way to evacuate the weaker people we had there through the back of the school. They had made it to the asylum the last time we checked. It was tough squeezing all of them through the tunnel but they managed it and got through. That left the rest of us fighting for survival. I kept scanning the fields for any sight of my old friend or Gary and found nothing. Luckily I found a radio close to us to see if Ian could find anything. "Angel to Ian, Angel to Ian, did you spot the leader?" I asked through the radio. It took a few minutes and about two more clips of ammo before an answer came back. "Negative, but Gary Smith has been spotted nearing your location over." He said through the radio. "Copy that. We'll keep our eyes open." I said. Soon I saw a huge group of the militia closing in and I could see Gary leading the attack from behind the pack. Figures the little scrotum sack would be hiding behind them. At least he was on the field.

"Anthony, we have to lead these guys on a head on charge to them. I see Gary behind them and I'm going for it." I said. Another explosion rang in the distance. "Full frontal assault, are you crazy?" He asked. "I could be. It's the only thing that will catch him by surprise and daze him enough so I could get in there for the kill." I said. I radioed Ian again. "Angel to Ian, we need you to switch to smoke screen if possible." I said.

"Negative, we do not have a smoke screen. I don't think they were that fully prepared." Ian replied. Great now we have to provide that cover ourselves. "Ian prepare to fire on the field west of the main building, a large group of them are heading our way, and I am preparing to kill Smith if possible. Try not to fire on our own group if possible. Over." I said waiting for the go. The group was closing in fast and we had no time to respond. "Ian are you there?" I asked through the radio. Anthony looked at me with a face as pale as a ghost. "Ian, respond!" I yelled. Still silence. "Fuck it. We have to do the charge without his help." I told Anthony and Catie. "No I have to get my friend and make sure he is okay!" Anthony yelled.

"Ian to crew, we have a major problem here." He said and I was now just as worried as Anthony. "Continue." I said through the radio. "Anthony, you definitely won't like this." He said through the radio holding back a little. "Ian what is it?" He almost whimpered through the radio. "They have Kalel." Ian said after three minutes of silence. Anthony stumbled back in complete desperation to get himself moving. This was his girlfriend he must have been talking about. "Did they say anything about her?" I asked Ian through the radio. "I just see her tied up in the back of their truck. She looks okay, but I think the leader is coming here now." Ian said. I breathed out slowly and I could see everyone was awaiting my orders. They must be planning something bigger than we anticipated. Somehow they caught Kalel and might be holding her as well as Derby and Ted for my life and the end of the battle. They're trying to turn everybody against me. That must be their plan. If everyone hates me, nobody would miss me. It makes perfect sense now. I had no choice but to give myself up now.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Last Stand

I sat down in the ground with my head in between my knees. Son of a bitch how could any of this happen? I was completely out of ideas and all I wanted was to make everything go back to normal. However, since half of the school was leveled, Crabblesnitch would go to court, and all the other shit that happened, this school would be at an unavoidable end. The school would be demolished after everything was said and done and there wouldn't even be a memorial for any of it. Bullworth was a town full of nothing, and anything here was not worth saving. It would be nothing but a crater left in the Earth to commemorate a fictional story of how aliens blew it up or something ridiculous. There was probably no point in fighting anymore since careers will end, lives will deteriorate, and a once blooming town will soon be forgotten.

Catie crawled over to me keeping her head down. "I know this must be tough for you. You have to stay strong." She said. "But for what? Is there any point in fighting anymore? They just want me dead, and that is the reason why they took Kalel, the attack on the school, and the framing of the principal. Nobody will even care if I'm gone; I am only respected out of fear. Even then people don't like me." I said trying not to feel sorry for myself. "I know someone who might care…" She said looking deep into my eyes. Catie moved closer and she kissed me on my lips. I kissed her back and enjoyed this moment since it would definitely be my last. "I love you." She said breathing slowly. An explosion went off in the distance.

"This isn't necessarily the most romantic fireworks set off I suppose. I always dreamed my first kiss with you would be more romantic than this." I said jokingly. She smiled and stared into my eyes. "I think this makes it more memorable." She said back. "Boss what are we going to do they are getting close!" One of them yelled. I was snapped out of this daze and got up with her. Anthony soon got up knowing I was probably going to do something he wouldn't like. "Fire at will. Charge them head on and don't stop until all of them are dead. Leave Smith to me." I said as they all charged the group head on. "Anthony go and find Kalel and get her to safety." I said to him and he looked at me.

"What are you waiting for Anthony? Your woman is at the entrance! Good luck!" I said trying to sound more sincere than usual. He nodded and ran towards the main entrance of the school. I radioed Ian. "Ian I need you to provide cover fire for Anthony, he's going to find Kalel at the entrance." I said. "Roger that. What are you going to do about the leader and Gary?" He asked. "Leave them to me, but if necessary neutralize the leader." I said. He confirmed it and I ran to charge through the fighting crowd. Some of the militia had been brought down and left an open path to finding Gary. He didn't look all too worried when he saw me coming but I charged him with a knife I pulled out of my belt. He smiled and pulled a gun out at the last minute and shot me in the chest. He only sidestepped as I collapsed next to him on the ground.

This definitely took me by surprise. "Oh, I'm sorry. It is highly recommended to bring a gun to this fight. Looks like you were a little shorthanded." I clutched my chest as he stepped closer to me and circled around me like a vulture. "Come on. What happened to the psycho that used to be?" He asked rhetorically as he kicked me in the ribs hard. "I thought you had more rage than this. I guess you didn't have enough rage to kill me as quickly as James was disposed of." He kicked me again in the face causing my nose to bleed profusely. "Funny. You look just like James did when you kicked his ass. Soon you'll look like he did in the infirmary on the day of his death, bloody, scalped, cut open, and hell we might even cut a limb off just for fun." He said then stomping his boot into the open wound on my chest.

I yelped in pain, which may have been the first in a while. "I thought you were tough my friend. To think I was going to be your biggest fan if you turned out to be indestructible. Now I think it would be safe to put you out of your misery before your mangled body becomes viral." He said as he cocked the gun and pointed it to my head. I waited for the end of my life, which I had envied those who lost theirs so much. Anybody in the life of running, hiding, and fighting any corner they turn knew that a moment like this would be nothing but momentarily blissful. I truly had nothing to live for and I knew there was only sorrow in Catie's voice when she told me she loved me. There was no way she meant that truthfully. I just waited for the trigger to be pulled by this psychopath who nobody would have guessed would actually bring him to kill another human being. I felt the force of his boot fade away but I did not feel a wound open when the gun went off.

I didn't know if I was still on Earth in spirit form, or if he was just a terrible aim. This would contradict itself to a high degree since he shot me while I charged at high speeds. I soon opened my eyes and realized he was not standing there and I looked around. I realized the battle was fading in sound, I could barely hear the grunts of people struggling to break free, I couldn't hear the constant pattering of bullets as they ricocheted, and I only heard a muffle of an explosion. The only thing I could truly focus my hearing on was the sound of a familiar enemy and a girl I knew. I looked to the left were it was coming from and I saw Gary above Catie trying to drive a knife into her chest.

"It's a shame it has to end this way, I wanted to have fun with you, but I guess I will have to settle for the next best thing: Killing you!" He yelled as the blade got very close to her heart. I quickly recovered and it seemed like everything was frozen. I looked around and the fast paced fighting was nothing but a freeze frame, Gary close to driving the blade in, and I quickly ran over to him and knocked him off of her. We were now the only two out of this frozen coma the world around us was having. I punched him as quick as I could and he bled profusely as I continued to drive him into a wall, which ended up collapsing despite its strength. I drove him through the wall and slammed him against a large piece of stone. He soon got up with a gun in his hand and I stopped in my tracks. The frozen world around the muffled sounds and us resumed at a regular pace as bullets flew, explosions rocked the earth around us, and grunts of dying men surrounded us.

He shot the gun but missed as I knocked him to the ground and drove the knife into his chest. "Missed me you bastard!" I said chuckling at his low level of weaponry. "I wasn't aiming for you…" He said chuckling as he faded into the blissful death I had been wishing for only moments earlier. My smile faded when I turned and saw Catie standing there clutching her stomach. She looked at me and had a pale, emotionless, expression on her face as she looked down and peeled her hands away from her bloody clothes. I ran over to her and caught her before she could land on the solid ground. "No, please God no. Don't die on me!" I yelled. She looked at me with glazed eyes and smiled. "I guess we're even." She said. "Ian get a fucking doctor down here now!" I yelled into the radio. "It's no use." She said all hope lost in her voice.

"Angel I spotted the leader and he has been shot. I repeat he is down!" Ian radioed and I tried ignoring it. I saw a smile brew across Catie's face. "Looks like it's over. You won." She said trying to chuckle but only coughed harshly. "This victory is nothing! Not without you!" I said looking into her eyes. "You still need the doctor?" Ian radioed. "Yes I need the fucking doctor! Now immediately at the parking lot damn you!" I yelled even harder. "Just leave me. All that matters is your life can move forward again. You don't have to run anymore. No more hiding from your past or your enemies, and definitely no more fighting. This is what you have wanted for so long isn't it?" She asked. She knew me, but I don't know how. I heard footsteps drawing close and I could recognize Ian and Anthony along with four extra pairs. "Don't die on me!" I yelled. I could sense Ian and Anthony behind me as they stopped dead in their tracks. "Oh my god." Anthony said to himself. "Will she be alright?" I could hear an unfamiliar female voice ask him. I assumed it was Kalel.

The doctors rushed to Catie's side and they pushed me back. Ian, Anthony, and Kalel dropped down next to me. "You're hurt." Kalel said concerned as Anthony looked at my wound. "It's nothing. I just want them to help her." I said. "No, you've got a lot of blood coming out man. You need just as much help as Catie does." Ian said. I looked down and sure enough there was blood gushing out and I realized it must have been from the possible adrenaline rush earlier. Made my blood pump faster than anything and now it was wearing off. "I am feeling a bit weird. Just… Get her help…" I said. "Angel. Doctor!" Was all I could hear yelling before I went into what I thought was my permanent sleep. It was quiet in my head. Everything replayed in my mind over and over again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Mobilize

I woke up after what seemed like only a few hours and looked around. I couldn't see too well since it was so bright in the room. I soon realized I was in a real hospital and everything came flooding back. The school, the tape, the battle, Gary, everything came back in such a blur it was hard to comprehend it all. Then I soon remembered: The girl. Catie had to be okay right? Three doctors were treating her before I went out. That's good. Wait, then Ian called one of them over and now only two helped her. Shit was she okay? I hopped up quickly and I could hear the machine beep rapidly as I moved around. Soon a nurse flew in and told me to relax.

"Where is Anthony? Ian? Kalel? Catie? Anybody?" I asked her. "Just relax. Your friends left about an hour ago. I can go phone them if you want." She said trying to calm me down. "Is Catie okay?" I asked concerned. This question was a lot more important than anything because the truth was I was in love with Catie Wayne. I needed her now more than anything in the world. "I'm not sure. I don't think she was ever checked in." The nurse said solemnly. I slunk back down in my bed as reality rushed over. She was shot in the stomach and there wasn't a doubt in my mind that it hit something major. She was probably dead. "Go ahead and phone my friends. When am I getting out of this heap?" I asked sounding a little rude.

"When the doctor thinks you are ready. You've been in a coma for about two months now." She said calmly. "Two months? Is the school okay?" I asked knowing I never really cared what happened but I was concerned in some way. "They've closed it down since the incident. They've begun a rebuilding process and they happen to be getting a new principal. He's from out of state and they say he is really good. At least that is what the news said. By the way you aren't just any one of those students are you?" She asked curiously. I was a bit surprised since this was completely random. "I was a student, but there probably isn't much there." I said. "No, you are all over the news. They say you saved the school from the attack. They're giving you an honorary award when they get the chance to see you. The president himself is congratulating you!" She said excitedly.

"The president? Great… Can I please see my friends first though, and they helped me along the way." I said. The nurse nodded and walked out as I was left in peace. I wanted to flip the television on to the news to see what the commotion was about. I defended a piece of shit school so what? At what cost did any of this come into play anyway? Yeah I was getting some award, and yeah the president is coming, but out of all of this any other person would have jumped for joy to meet the president. Not me since I really didn't like the government at all. In fact I could easily change the country in no time if I became president. I'd truly give fair and equal treatment for all, and I would be able to do just about anything. That would be quite the victory one day, and that might make up for it. Still I wasn't going into this whole situation happy and smelling like roses like on a fucking wedding day.

Either way I had to show my appreciation for a high honor in some way, but I still would rather not do something like this. I never liked dressing up for special occasions, and I wasn't going to start now. I flipped the television on and sure enough I was all over the news for saving a country I felt like losing all respect for not so long ago. I didn't really save the country but they deemed it necessary to extend my reach of service to saving the country from a small time gang from Florida. They did evolve into a ridiculous empire over time though, and it was only a matter of time before they became terrorists. I guess extending their gratitude wasn't as bad as I thought it was. Hell I might as well milk it for all its worth. I knew there would no doubt be a bunch of nosey reporters sticking microphones and cameras in my face while still recovering. Luckily the hospital had a security system set up so nobody could come in and start shit.

Especially since the president apparently was already in Bullworth and they were setting up a stage in the park close to the vale. The nurse soon came back in and told me that my friends will be here soon. I thanked her and told her to stay with me and watch the news. Frankly she seemed pretty excited and intimidated to be sitting next to me. I guess it isn't normal for most people to sit next to a hero of sorts. Especially one who is being famed as the one who saved the country, and she kept making eye contact with me, and it was a bit uncomfortable to say the least. I will admit she was young, blonde, and kind of cute. She must have been doing this for a short time though since she seemed to have zero experience with some of the equipment, and she was probably shadowing or interning here. Still the fact she can't work a stethoscope worried me since she must have been in charge of putting these needles in me. That's probably why I was out for so long. I guess I misjudged her though since she was doing a better job with it than I thought, so I guess the coma thing was entirely I being a wimp.

It was a little while before I saw Anthony, Ian, and Kalel though. Anthony brought me a new gun, which I really loved just being able to hold. Ian also brought me the knife from the fight, which was the only memory I would be able to hold onto of Catie entirely. Kalel made kind of a cute artwork type thing were it had me holding Catie in my arms. It brought a tear to my eyes when she explained why she did it. She told me it was the only memory that would be burned into her brain for the rest of her life, and how she couldn't imagine what would have happened to her or Anthony if the situation were theirs. I thanked her and gave her a big hug and knew this was the only artwork I could ever truly appreciate. Turns out Kalel and Anthony were going to get married soon and I congratulated them on that.

They invited me to their wedding and I wasn't too sure. I had already caused enough trouble for these three and figure it would be time for all of us to move on. I didn't tell them that I just told them I would think about it. They were a little concerned about my reasoning, and luckily Ian took notice of me on T.V. and broke the awkwardness of it all. Soon some of the Bullworth kids that helped in the fight came and visited their so-called leader being I, and they were glad to see me awake. After all the chaos had settled with the kids quick visits the president soon walked in followed by his security. We shook hands and he congratulated me on this achievement and couldn't wait to give me this award. I explained I couldn't have done it without the help of Ian and Anthony and he promised the same award would go to them as well. Finally I had to tell him about Catie whether I wanted to or not.

I need to dedicate something to her in helping win the battle. He promised that he would think of something and I knew he was being genuine unlike on television. He soon left and I was left with Anthony, Ian, and Kalel again. "So what are we going to do now?" Anthony asked. "We mobilize. Get together as heroes one last time and go to the fucking ceremony." I tried sounding as enthusiastic as possible, but they could see right through it. "This is about Catie isn't it?" Ian asked. My smile faded and I just nodded my head looking out the window. "I'm really sorry. I know a lot of people here would have traded places with you any day if they knew the hurt it would bring you. Also I have something that you might want to see." Anthony said as he pulled a folded napkin out of his pocket.

"I think she would have wanted you to have it. No matter how painful you may get; she would want it kept with you." He explained as I took the napkin. I started unfolding it and I saw red stains soon emerge. I opened it fully and what came rolling out surprised me. It was the bullet that killed her. It was pulled from her body and somehow Anthony saved it for me. I just sat there squeezing the used bullet in my hand and knew in an odd way that Anthony was right. I could almost feel her breath as I held it.

"Thank you. For everything." I said to them. They nodded and soon visiting time was over and they made their departure. Once they were gone I called the nurse in and she came very quickly. "Yes sir?" She asked. "You don't happen to have kept the bullet that was lodged in my chest right?" I asked and she looked at me dumbfounded. She went to ask the doctor and she brought it back on a small platter that they kept stuff like that in after an operation. "Why do you ask?" She asked as I took the bullet out. "I'm wondering do you know of any shops that can make these into necklaces?" I asked her and she told me of a possibility. Soon I would be out and a memory would be complete.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Freedom and Commemoration

About a week after I got discharged and I was picked up by the crew and we drove around the town. "You know where that jewelry shop is?" I asked them. Anthony nodded as he was behind the wheel. "Let's go there really quick." I said, as they looked confused since the ceremony was going to be held that day. We got there in no time and I went to the clerk behind the counter. "How can I help you today?" He said in a faux accent. "I would like to turn these into two necklaces." I said. I held out the bullets that were used and Anthony looked concerned. The clerk looked it over and said he could. "What are you doing?"

Anthony asked leaning against the wall next to me. "Putting holes in them and I'm going to wear them. I've got the money to do it so might as well remember her somehow." I said matter of fact. "But why two?" He asked. "Just in case I love another woman again I could say I give you my heart or something cheesy like that. It is pretty damn significant to have my own bullet as well." I said. "Give you my heart? You are cheesy." He said as I chuckled. "When's the damn ceremony I want to get it over with?" I asked. "In about two hours. Hopefully your friend works quick." He said. "Hey, we are heroes I think we have every right to be fashionably late. Besides the park is just up the road somewhere, we could be there in a few minutes' tops, and they saved us a parking space close to the ceremony. Perks of being a hero of an entire country." I said.

"Yeah about that. Why exactly are we being called heroes of the country? It's not like they were the Taliban or something right?" He asked and all I did was chuckle again. "Not all terrorists originate from another country, sometimes it's the people back home you need to worry about the most, and come on they haven't done anything to our home turf for years. People are still uptight about any possible threats hitting home, and this only increased their appetite for not trusting anybody. Luckily while we are around nothing will stop us at least I hope not." I said. "Let's hope nobody makes another move. You barely got out alive." Anthony said seriously. "We can only hope my friend." I said.

I heard the clerk come back and I heard the jingling of the necklaces. "Here you are sir. By the way it is free of charge, and please visit again." He said gratefully. "Thank you. Pleasure to meet you by the way." I said as all of us walked out to the car. "You just met the guy and it's free of charge?" Ian asked. "People respect, love, and fear us now. Not necessarily what I hoped for after becoming a hero. I just want people to calm down and hopefully nobody fucks with us." I said getting in the car. We drove in silence on the way to the park and the ceremony was close to beginning. We sat down in our designated seats onstage and security was tight around this area. They had four men around the president and four each around all of us. Bullworth was sketchy but for the most part it seemed to have calmed down since the all out war that happened. The president gave his speech about the importance of courage, triumph, working together, and all of that crap that hyped everyone up. He finally got to the part about remembering Catie as he unveiled a statue that would be there to commemorate her memory in Bullworth forever.

I was proud to say the least that I managed to get the president to keep his promise on something. It was a great statue and it really captured how dangerous she could be just by staring at you. Soon he handed the awards out to Anthony and Ian, and Kalel for bravery in tough times. It eventually got to me and for some reason I had to make a speech. He put the award over my head and I walked up to the podium. Cameras were flashing like crazy and it kind of hurt since it was nighttime.

"Thank you. Thank you all for taking time to be here. I don't really know what to say, I just wanted to move here for a new life. Turns out I couldn't escape my old one without confronting it first. I want to thank my friends over there that helped me despite all of the setbacks. I truly have no idea what to say because to most people an award like this would never come their way. If it did they would be more than happy and forget about it and make an inspirational speech about how great their life is. Truly that isn't the case with me though, I appreciate this honor, but truly I don't know if it was all worth it in the end. I lost a potential love partner that could have been with me for a very long time. These necklaces I had made today commemorate the memory of the sacrifices we made for each other. They were the bullets that were lodged into our bodies from one of the attackers. They shot me in the chest, and they shot her in the stomach. This is my dedication to her because I truly did love her…"

I was cut off by a voice from close by. "And she loves you too…" It came from the side of the stage. The person stood up and walked towards the steps as the guards began to point their guns at them. I told them to stop and let them through and they complied. They were in a hooded jacket and jeans and they walked up to me. "She loves you more than you can imagine." She said. I pulled her hood off of her head and it was Catie looking up at me. She had sweet puppy eyes looking at me full of tears. "I'm sorry I couldn't visit you. They never would have let me through." She said. "It doesn't matter. You're here now. I love you." I said as she repeated it and kissed me. Everything went silent as everybody enjoyed this sweet moment. We stopped kissing and looked each other in the eye. I took the necklace that had my bullet and I strapped it around her neck.

"You have my heart now, never let it go." I said as she smiled. "You're so cheesy." She said and I smiled back and embraced her. It felt like everything was going to be okay now and this was the new start I have been asking for, for a very long time. Over the next few months' things really changed, Catie and I attended Kalel and Anthony's wedding which was a start. Ian even proposed to his girlfriend, which was not surprising at all. Catie and I never separated in the time being and we even moved in together. We started a vlogging channel together, along with other channels being operated solely by us. We loved hanging out with others who were like us, especially the Smosh boys and their wives.

Finally after about two years of being together we decided it was best to tie the knot and get married, but only after we took a trip to Tokyo, returned to attend Vidcon, and I proposed to her in front of every fan that has been asking about it since our vlogging started! Either way we got married and had a cute little star wars themed wedding and we spent a nice honeymoon together in Japan of all places. We can't help it! Japan is pretty calm when you're out of the major cities. Either way things were looking up and it was probably only going to get better.


	12. Chapter 12

Epilogue: Rise to Power

It's been about a few long years with ups and downs in the road but it looks like I am finally here. Truly though I don't think anyone could have called this at all, and don't get me wrong I fucking love it! Soon after the wedding between Catie and I we decided to do more active things. Little did we know we would get a ton of recognition and this started from Internet sites joking about the whole thing back at Bullworth, mind you we still visit just to check up on everything, but people kept saying stuff like "Angel for president!" or "Angel/Wayne" and whatever. It was fun seeing people do stuff like this since I had witnessed it beforehand. Little did we know people were voluntarily electing us to run for the country, and people really did want us to serve a presidential election?

People were really this inspired by our poetic justice back then? People forget about heroes like us but I guess people just kept coming back to it. So we ended up actually running for it and it turns out that here we are serving as the new president and vice president. Either way we were the leaders of the free world no doubt, we won by a complete landslide, absolutely no competition. So I wasn't too familiar with political figures and most of them only work for the money they steal from American citizens. So some of the friends I made along the way I gave them jobs in the cabinet. Anthony was the secretary of State, Ian of Defense, Kalel of Education, and it could go on, but we mostly had YouTube stars as our secretaries. People didn't care as long as we didn't fuck up too badly. Here I was in my oval office and making the decisions that could change lives.

"I think welfare should have a cut off time, we're spending too much money on that and we need to invest it in something better and more beneficial for the people. Maybe better healthcare? We can always invest money in better things than lazy people feeding off of tax money paid by the individuals. Yes I understand that some people are unable to work and that is our only exception to the welfare. Now onto another matter of business, get our men out of other countries. Bring them back home and it's as simple as that and everyone is happy. Now a more pressing matter, cancer is a big issue that needs to be stopped. I'm surprised there hasn't been a cure yet, so invest something into that as well." I said. I heard a knock on the door and I told them to wait. "Mr. President it is an emergency." They said. I got up and went to them.

"This better be worth the time…" I said. "It is. Scientists have found a way to give people superpowers." She said. I just laughed at this ridiculous statement. "Superpowers? I mean I love hearing about childhood dreams but come on. Don't get me excited." I said about to go back in. "They want to test it on you." She said seriously. "Alright whatever let's do it. Hey guys meeting adjourned." I said as they packed up. "So how is it possible, they get a radioactive spider to piss in a cup?" I asked sarcastically. "No…" She began. "Oh no I got it, a glowing green rock that exploded can now be changed into a source of power right?" I asked again amused.

"Sir this is serious. This is groundbreaking and we could release it to the public." She explained. "Yeah that's likely. I'm all for equal opportunity, but giving everybody superpowers is like giving toddlers the keys to your car, giving him and AK-47 and telling him to have the time of his life. It just won't end well." I explained. "Sir, while I admired that analogy, I think it would be perfect for justice members of the public to have these." She said. "I doubt it. Cops can become corrupt anytime they want. Plus just randomly leaving it in a police station seems dangerous especially with people witnessing stuff like this. I say destroy the invention." I said. "After you're done using it of course?" She asked.

"Of course. We'll just extract the stuff out and have it destroyed. Once I am done flying to the moon and back I'll let you guys have it back." I said biting into an apple I got off of a fruit basket. "We will screen test anyone willing to take it. I can see your point on this but I guess it would be best just to let you have it." She said. "Fine with me. Be a big advantage over the bad guys." I said as I was led into a large room. My wife Catie was standing there and she walked over and kissed me on the lips.

"Thank you baby. So what have we got?" I asked the head scientist. "All we have to do is inject this DNA into your blood." He explained. "Is it safe?" I asked. "Certainly. We have tested it on rodents and they have had great success adapting and learning. Of course they were in their delicate stages still so we had to kill them before they could do anything." He explained. "Good to know. When do we start?" I asked and he said anytime. This was it a moment I never thought would come true, an actual gain of superpowers. Here I was the first human to test this out. Soon it was injected and every feeling I have ever had flooded in as it ran through. I closed my eyes since it was so painful and I never realized it would hurt. Soon the pain subsided and I opened my eyes. So many things I could see, things I could do, and now it was possible. It felt like I had gotten a lot taller than before though which was strange. I soon realized that I was flying though which felt awesome. "I can do anything!" I said. I let myself back down and tried testing out the generic powers. I walked up to Catie and kissed her on the lips and she loved it. My life would never be the same; especially knowing that something would soon happen.

**A/N I am in the process of correctly editing each one of my fanfictions, I started with the "To Love A Saint" Story and continue down the line. In terms of length is how I'm doing it, so I'm not really playing favorites. Any requests for Fanfiction I am happy to oblige! I hope you enjoyed this, and if you are wondering a majority of my stories I loosely base off of my own personal beliefs and morals. I really do hate people who cheat, the explanation Angel gave in an earlier chapter about relating to all of the cliques are true to me as well, and obviously gang involvement is not something I endorse, I just find it an interesting background to make the character more mysterious to other people, so a lot of my chapter fictions will have a pretty dark background of an OC if involved, usually will involve either gang relation, family death, scarred for life type situations. Ironically I am extremely family oriented so writing about this kind of stuff is interesting and lets me explore a dark side. So just about any OC I write about will have some of my own qualities associated with them. I may or may not be posting a Zombie fiction set in the town of Bullworth, and I'm pretty far into it as well, it switches POV a lot, and it has at least one or two OC's one of which is based roughly, appearance, and personality wise off of me. Yeah I like being in stories. It's kind of fun to have a character that is so much like me, yet I break a canon for my personality and turn them into an asshole with a superiority complex. If you are wondering I am a nice person in real life, and writing FanFiction or stories in general is my outlet to be able to make myself a complete douche. ANYWAYS... Hope you enjoyed reading, if you read this far into a completely pointless Author's Note, then I thank you! As always stay sweet readers!**


End file.
